Dragon Ball Z: The Legend
by Assi
Summary: This is my first story. This is about a new threat comes a few months after the Cell fight. I don't want to say who it is so if you want to find out go and read it. If you like it then leave a review so I know how I did. Thanks
1. Chapter 1 - The New Threat

The diabolical, bio-android Cell has finally been defeated. The fight drew a lot of blood and tears but the outcome of the fight was victory and fame white the death of the great Saiyan, the savior of Earth, Goku. Sacrifice himself to take the exploding Cell to King Kai planets. Also the death of a true and helpful warrior, the son of the Prince of all Saiyans, Trunks. Everyone mourned for their lost but then again they have the Dragon Balls to wish them back. There is a twist; Goku didn't want to get wished back since he wanted to train in the together world so he could get stronger. But Trunks got wished back so he could go back to his timeline and defeat the Androids. On the other hand, everyone went back to their daily life; the rest of the Z-fighters went to go train except for Krillen and Gohan. Krillen stopped training because he dated the former evil and wicked Android 18. Also Gohan went more into his studies so he could get a job and become normal. So while his dad was out in the other world and Mr. Piccolo wasn't there to help him train. Vegeta also didn't want to train because of him experiencing the death of his son. So he became more of a father and caretaker than a ruthless and aggressive warrior.

Let's start off this story about 6 months after the Cell fight.

"Gohan you better be doing your homework, I don't want to see you sleeping" Chi-Chi said as she bring some Ice tea

"ZZZZZ"

"GOHAN! Wake up" Chi-Chi said as she set down the Ice tea on his desk

"Uh… Oh… Sorry I stood up all night doing my homework sorry mom, it won't happen again" said Gohan as he started to finish his paragraph

Chi-Chi left the room so she could go cook breakfast. Gohan made sure she left his room so he could stop and take a break for a while. 'Dad why did you do that, I really miss you, I wish I wasn't so careless with myself but I hope you're doing ok' Gohan was thinking about his dad but he didn't want to cry so he wiped his eyes and went back to his studies. Chi-Chi was watching TV as he cooked some eggs and she heard on the News that imported people went missing randomly. She wasn't surprise since Cell did that but that didn't bother her. She put the food on two plates and put them on the tables.

"GOHAN, come down and eat your breakfast" said Chi-Chi as she sat down and blessed

Gohan rushed down stairs to go eat his breakfast. He was really hungry and he turned around and saw on the news that the people were missing randomly but then again he wasn't surprised that people were missing since Cell did that.

Somewhere East of North City was the laboratory of the evil mad scientist, Dr. Gero. His lab was destroyed during the time when Future Trunks destroyed it with a finish buster to kill the Androids. But Dr. Gero was always a step ahead of himself, he built another Android but this was underground of the cave. This was the perfect and ultimate project and true domination of his revenge, instead of gathering just Cells of the Z-fighters he gathered Cells from every single person that stepped on Earth. It was being built by the Supercomputer. Before the supercomputer was destroyed it had already gave the cells into the body and it set its coordinates and brain to make it build itself, just his appearance since everything else was done. Since the unfinished android didn't have someone helping it, it would take a lot longer than expected to build it. The maximum time for it to build itself was about 6 months after the Cell fight. Once it was finished it would wake on its own and his mind was to take over Earth and it was going to easier since Goku isn't on Earth anymore.

Gohan finished his breakfast and ran back up to his room to finish his studies while Chi-Chi washed the dishes and clean the kitchen. While Gohan was doing his studies, Chi-Chi yelled at him to come down, her voice acted like she was about to be killed or something. Gohan ran down but she was just watching the news again.

"Excuse me for this update but it has appeared that an explosion had happen in North City, nobody knew what or who it is but if this goes on most of the city will be…" said the reporter before an explosion happen near him.

"Who could that be, that couldn't be Cell because I killed him unless a new person has came to Earth, I am going to find out be right back" said Gohan as he went upstairs to get his fighting outfit on

"No you will not, I know your father isn't here but your still too young to go out there" said Chi-Chi as she closed her eyes.

"But mom"

"No buts that is enough, know go to your room and finish your homework"

Gohan went upstairs to do his "homework" but instead he got dress into an outfit that looked like Goku's old one. He then opened up his window and flew outside. He rushed into the North to see who or what was going on. As he got there, most of the city was a pile of rubble. Gohan looked at the destroyed city and dead bodies on the ground. As he saw, he was hit in the back of his head by someone, making him crash into the ground and into an almost destroyed building making it collapse. A dark black ki blast was blasted towards Gohan, making the whole area around him turn black. The mystery person walked towards Gohan, but he rushed towards the person and tries to kick him in the face. All that happen was his face didn't move at all. He smiled as soon as he kicked him, he grabbed his leg and Dragon Threw him into the air. The man disappeared and appear above the flying Gohan. He then punched into the ground. Gohan went towards the ground hard and fast making a small hole in the ground.

"Do you think you can defeat him, without your father this whole planet is mine and will be destroyed" said the man as he crossed his arms.

Gohan power went up and a yellow field of power formed around him, Gohan screamed as his muscle got bigger and his hair went up and turned yellow.

"Now tell me, how do you have a monkey tail on your back and who are you" said the mad Gohan

"It's no fun if I tell you, because I like to be mysterious but you will know who I am soon" as he rushed towards Gohan

Gohan threw a full power ki blast at his face, but there was no effect off him. He knee him in the stomach, making Gohan cough up blood and grabbed his head and threw him. He ran towards the weaken body and kicked up in the air. The man charged up a full power energy wave towards Gohan, but a ki blast was fired towards the man's back making him stop.

"So you want to be the bully picking on little kids, how about you fight a grown man and be a man" said the unknown person as his arm stretched out and went towards his neck.

He grabbed and tries to lift him up but instead the man grabbed his hand, with his pure muscle the man almost crushed his hand. Gohan looked up to see who it was and he smiled

"Mr. Piccolo" said Gohan as he fainted away

"So you're the Namakian that lives on Earth" said the man as he smiled

Piccolo didn't reply back but he rushed towards the person but he grabbed Piccolo's neck squeezing hard making him not breath. He wasn't going to stop because he didn't like people bossing him around. As he choked up, he keeps on punching him in the stomach making Piccolo cough up blood. Piccolo eyes finally shut and he was knocked out. The man threw him into the ground and fired a ki blast into the unconscious body. He laughed while he did that. He walked towards Gohan as he was about to finish him off, Gohan was still unconscious, so he picked him up by his tail and laughed like a evil scientist.

"This is the end for you, my body" said the male laughing.

Author's Note – This is my first story so sorry for the grammar but I tried. If you like it just review it so I know how I did. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2 - Who can defeat Android 0?

The powerful man just held the poor and weak Gohan. He hasn't moved a muscle at all; his clothes were ripped and almost destroyed off his body. He was laughing because he was about to kill the son of the great saiyan Goku. He pointed his hand in front of his heart, a dark ball of ki formed in his palm. It was about to be blasted into his chest, but a blue ki blast was blasted onto the man's back. The black orb faded away, he turned around to see who it was. The person who did that was the prince of all saiyan's Vegeta. He flew down to stand in front of him with his arms crossed.

"So you're the guy who is causing all of this commotion, how about you just let go of the boy and fight me" said Vegeta as he tried to figure out who this guy is

The man let go of Gohan and turned around to face Vegeta, Gohan fell on the ground and was still knocked out. Vegeta back flipped and fired a series of ki blasts with both of his hands together. Instead of the ki blast exploding and causing a smoke cloud. The man sticks his hand out and on his palm was to look like a red jewel but instead it was the well known from Android 19 and 20 Absorption Barrier. The ki blast would get absorbed into his palm, adding more energy into his power, making him stronger. Vegeta stopped and had a surprised face on. The man laughed and clotheslines Vegeta into a building; Vegeta didn't go through the building but instead just crashed into it. The man looked at Vegeta in pain, and threw a series of punches into his stomach, making him cough of blood. Every punch would Vegeta more into building. The final punch made Vegeta go through the building and into another.

"Man I didn't know the prince of all Saiyan's was this weak, is there anyone in this planet even enough to stand up to me" said the man as he laughed

All of a sudden a yellow field of power formed around the rumble of buildings. The rumble would rise up and the ground as well. Vegeta was screaming as his hair turned yellow as his muscle got really big. As he did that, he flew towards the man; a fist was formed by Vegeta as he made contact with the fist into his stomach. All that punch would do is move his body into a position as he was being bend down.

"If you want to even put a scratch on me you're going to have to do better than that" said the man as he grabbed Vegeta by his head.

Vegeta kicked the man's hand off his head. He back flipped and ran towards him with a fist contacting his chin. As he punched him, the man smiled but Vegeta then round house kicked him into his face. This kick would surprise the man and made him fly into a couple of buildings. Vegeta then powered up even more and rushed towards the collapse buildings. The man knew that he was coming so he disappeared. Vegeta was surprised that he could just disappear out of thin air, Vegeta flew up to see where the man was but there was no sign of him. All of a sudden, he appeared behind Vegeta and grabbed both of his arms and pulled them back while he put both of his feet onto his back. He kept on pulling on to his back and his arms. If this kept on going, Vegeta would lose both of his arms. He was laughing as he was putting pain on his arms. Vegeta had to do something before he would lose his arms. Vegeta screamed in pain but he tired to out power but he couldn't. The helpless saiyan was hopeless. Vegeta powered up as he tried to out power him. He had the upper hand for one second and that was enough time to flip backwards and kick him in the face. The kick made him go down towards the ground; the impact of him clashing into the ground would make a huge crater into the ground.

"Now to finish this for once and for all" said Vegeta as he put both of his hands together and powered up, making a ki blast into both of his hands.

Lightning would form all around Vegeta; the power of this attack would make the lightning crash into the nearby buildings. His power would make the ground beneath him be destroyed.

"This is it for you, FINAL FLASH"

The yellow ki blast would blast out of his palms and go towards the man; the size of this attack would kill and destroy anything in its path. There was no way he could get out this attack. The blast would moving quickly and keep on getting bigger as it got closer, but the man was standing up as he watched the attack come at him. He stick out his hand with the red jewel on his palm, the blast would just be absorbed into his body. Vegeta had a shock face on him as his powerful attack was just easily absorbed. The man laughed as he felt the new power go into his body and make his power go up.

"HAHAHA, don't sweat it, anyone's attack can be absorbed, so it would be smart if you don't throw anymore ki blast or I will just become more stronger" said the man as he looked at the surprised Vegeta

Vegeta flew down slowly towards the ground and he fell to his knees while his hair and muscle went back to normal.

"How can he just absorbed my attack like that, that was my strongest attack, I don't know how to defeat him" said Vegeta as he looked up to the man

He walked towards the falling and weak Saiyan.

"I can absorb any attack that comes at me, and I can store unlimited power of ki, so in my theory I would say I'm invincible, even your strongest warrior, *cough*cough* Goku, can save you or anyone" said the man as he picked up the helpless Saiyan with his tail

"Just answer me this question before you kill me, who are you?" asked Vegeta

"Well it doesn't matter to me, but I am the Ultimate project of the mad stupid scientist, Dr. Gero, as he was building Android 13 – 19 and Cell, he build me just in case everyone else got destroyed. I would call myself Android 0" said Android as he smiled towards Vegeta.

Vegeta was shocked that Dr. Gero made another Android but he also thought that this was it for him. 0 aimed his hand towards Vegeta chest and a black ki blast would form. There was nobody to save him so the ki blast was blasted into his chest. Vegeta's body flew into a couple of buildings. 0 laughed as he saw Vegeta's body fly and the collapse building flew on top of him.

Meanwhile at the Otherworld

"I need to help my friends and my planet before he destroys it" said Goku as he was talking to King Kai

"There is nothing you and I can't do" said King Kai.

"I can let you go to the real world for one day and one day only" said a weird old lady on a ball

"Baba! What are you doing" said King Kai

"There is no time to chat, we need to go if you want to go Goku" said Baba

Goku went with Baba to go to the real world. They had to go to King Yemen first. King Yemen allowed it and it took a couple of minutes before Goku can reach the real world.

Goku landed on the use to be city of North City, now it's just a pile of bodies and rumble. Goku looked around and got angry and rushed towards the Android 0, it was going to be hard since he can't sense his power level.

At West City, 0 was destroying buildings and killing people. He was laughing as he did it. 'Man this boring I wish someone would try to challenge me to kill me boredom'. His wish became true, a few warriors landed in front of him. Two of them had the same outfit as Gohan but the other one had his own unique outfit. One of them had black hair and has scars all over his face, while the other one was bald and short with 6 dotes on forehead. The other one was also bald but had 3 eyes.

"So you're the saviors of this weak and pathetic planet, anyway, who are you?" said 0 as he crossed his arms

"My name is Yamcha, he is Tien, and the other one is Krillin" said Yamcha as they all got into their fighting stance

"Oh so your all Goku's friend, well it would be a shame if you guys died today" said 0

As he said that, Tien pointed his finger towards 0 and fired a small and narrow yellow beam towards him while Yamcha and Krillin fired a Kamahama wave. All of attacks would go towards 0, but before the attacks contacted, a round black barrier formed around 0. They would think it's just a barrier to protect him but instead the barrier absorbed there attacks. They were shock that he could absorb there attacks at once, but the barrier faded away and 0 smiled. Tien was behind him as soon as the barrier faded away. He made an elbow that was about to make impact on his back of his head while Krillin came in and try to punch in his stomach. Yamcha came on the back and try to drop kick him into his back.

0 closed his eyes and smiled, as he did that he disappeared. The three collided into each other, hurting each other. As they try to get up, a black field of ki formed all of them. The ground rose up as if it was about to be destroyed. The field exploded and made a smoke cloud. As the smoked cleared away, all of them were on the ground with rocks on top of their backs and they were knocked out. 0 was laughing as a figure blocked the ray of the sun. 0 turned around and as soon as he did, a spiral yellow and purple attack came from the figure at fast speed.

"Special Beam Cannon"

Author Notes - Can Goku come in time to save his friends, or will they be killed by the undefeatable Android 0. Tune in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. Thanks for the Views, and sorry for not posting this earlier, I had stuff to do. I will be posting for frequently. Thanks for the views ^^


End file.
